pokemontrrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Enigma
Team Enigma is an organized team of Pokemon Trainers, who's goal is to rid the world of unworthy humans to return the world to Pokemon, and those humans who empathise with them, such as the PokeDex Holders. To this end, they have coordinated multiple attacks in Kanto and Johto. Their primary objective at the time seems to lure out the Pokedex Holders, by striking major cities in the Indigo League. Known Members *Descartes : A Ghost Type trainer, he has the unique ability to harness the abilities of his Pokemon within himself. This has been demonstrated to the ends that he was able to produce a Shadow Ball without a Pokemon. He was present at the Pallet Town incident as it's orchestrator. Was defeated by Zero and Klaxx, however, he escaped and his current status is unknown. He is aware of Klaxx's abilities as a PokeDex Holder, seemingly knowing more than Klaxx himself does, saying that his abilites will manifest very soon. *Lovelace : Was present at the Violet City incident. Has been defeated previously by Zero. Status is unknown There are 12 confirmed members of Enigma, however, they have not yet been made known. The Violet City Incident The Pallet Town Incident Shortly after the Violet City Incident, Descartes orchestrating the bombing of Pallet Town, via Voltorb and Electrode dropped from a Zepplin. Oak, upon the attack's commencement, sends a distress call to Elm, who is able to contact Klaxx,then in the Viridian Forest with Zero. Riding on Slipstream, Klaxx's Pidgeot, they enter the town, with Klaxx calling on Heat to attempt a takedown of the Zepplin. It is revealed that it is protected by a barrier, at which point Klaxx and Zero land. Klaxx calls hon Flora, Snipe, and TK to divert the Explosion-using Pokemon away from the town, while Zero evacuates all it's residents. Meanwhile, Descartes' Pokemon are busy plundering Oak Laboratories, stealing his research on the PokeDex Holders. What this information will be used for is unknown, but it can safely be assumed it will be used for recruiting purposes. Upon the arrival of Klaxx and Zero, he engages Klaxx from afar, attacking him directly with hit-and-run tactics using his Ghosts. Calling on his own Ghost-Type, Vivi, Klaxx asks her to try to find the agressor, but she is blindsided by another of Descartes' Pokemon, knocking her out. Hearing her cry, Klaxx leaves his Pokemon to continue their diversion, trying to find Vivi. He is attacked multiple times, but is able to activate his Slyph Scope in order to see his attackers. TK then Teleports to him, attacking the aggressors, but is taken down in the process. Finally reaching Vivi, another of Descartes' ghosts attempts to attack them both, however, Klaxx takes the hit in lieu of Vivi. Upon realizing the goal of the ghost, he calls on Mew to deflect the attacks, knocking them out. Inside of a barrier that Mew made for him, Klaxx begins to recover, when Descartes appears inside. Teleporting in his team via Mew, he begins to question Descartes, whom reveals that this attack wasn't meant to draw him out, only to take out Oak. After revealing Enigma's purpose to Klaxx, Zero appears, writing off his groups goal as ridiculous, saying "It sounded stupid when that Lovelace said it to me too." When Klaxx denies Descartes offer of membership in Enigma, Descartes attempts to attack Klaxx using 2 of his Pokemon, who are swiftly defeated by Mew, Descartes himself attacked by a Magmar belonging to Zero, who evolved to save Zero from his own attack. Landing a strong Take Down to Descartes, he effectively disables him for the moment. Descartes is later able to escape. Upon his evolution, Zero embraces the magma Pokemon, but finds himself unharmed by the flames. When even Klaxx's Charizard, Heat, couldn't hurt him with a Fire Blast, it was revealed that Zero's body resists Fire. The source of this ability is unknown. Zero reveals he was able to get everyone to safety in Viridian via his Scyther and Misdrevous escorting them. The town, however, is a total loss. Klaxx calls in a crew to begin cleanup and rebuilding of Pallet, at which point, Zero offers to join Klaxx. Klaxx accepts, and they leave for Celedon City, where Klaxx intends on having his team treated for all injuries. Similarity to other groups While using some of the popular tactics of Team Rocket, Descartes flatly denies any relation to any Organized Crime, writing them off as "Capitalist Fools." However, the actions of Team Enigma clearly fall under the jurisdiction of the I.C.S. due to their terrorist tendancies. It is safe to assume that their methods will become more clear as they become more public with their existence. Furthermore, their mission seems to be very similar to that of the former Elite 4, the difference being that Enigma intends for Humans and Pokemon to rule together, while the Elite 4 wished for the world to be owned by Pokemon.